


Playing Matchmaker

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: For the be_compromised summer 2020 promptathon - "Kate goes to Natasha for advice on how to get Clint to stop being so grumpy."
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Kate Bishop & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Be Compromised Promptathon





	Playing Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgteam14283](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/gifts).



> For the be_compromised summer 2020 promptathon - "Kate goes to Natasha for advice on how to get Clint to stop being so grumpy."

"You have to sleep with him," Kate grumped, throwing herself down on Natasha's couch as dramatically as possible. It was a risky gambit, confronting the Black Widow like this, but one she was willing to take. For Clint's sake. And her own.

Natasha slowly turned towards her and raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You have to, you know, make up with him and fuck him senseless so he's not so grumpy anymore."

"First, what makes you think we're fighting? Second, what makes you think we're sleeping together?" Natasha asked, ticking off the questions on her fingers. "Third, assuming either of those things are correct, what makes you think I'd listen to you about what I should or should not do about it? And fourth, get your damned feet off my leather couch."

Kate immediately swung her feet to the floor. She shot Natasha a look and did her damndest not to back down at her penetrating stare. "Ok, I get what you're saying, but --"

"No buts. Stay out of our business, Kate," Natasha snapped as she turned away towards the kitchen. Probably to get a nice calming cup of tea. Kate wondered if it would be rude to ask for something for herself. Something a little stronger. And alcoholic.

"You know, if you slept with him, maybe _you_ wouldn't be so grumpy either," Kate mumbled, eyeing her retreating figure.

"I am _not_ grumpy," Natasha snarled from the other room.

Kate gulped. Sure, Just like she and Clint weren't sleeping together. But she had a feeling she'd more than outstayed her dubious welcome at Natasha's and any more questions would lead to violence. She stood and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. "Sure. Ok. I'm just gonna let myself out now. Bye!"

\-----

"So… you and Natasha. How's that going? Are you still fighting?" Kate asked Clint a few days later. He was barely awake, having just stumbled down into his kitchen despite that fact that it was already nine in the morning, but she'd helpfully made him a full pot of coffee and had even poured some into a mug for him.

"Katie-kate, you have got the worst timing," he said, but for once, he wasn't frowning at her. In fact, was that a smile on his face? And was that…She peered a little more closely at him. Unless she was mistaken, that was a _woman's_ t-shirt stretched awkwardly across his chest.

She gaped at him. "Oh. My. God. Do you have a woman upstairs?"

Natasha came sauntering down from the loft, a grin on her face as well. "I told you, Kate. Stay out of our business."


End file.
